Élixirs
|} |} See Also :* Potion preparation :* Potion effects Potion toxicity The ratings below are out of 100 :* Low (10–14) :* Medium (15–20) :* High (21–25) :* Very High (26–30) Vous pouvez obtenir des potions de très bonnes qualités en utilisants des substances additionnelles. The only way to reduce the toxicity of consumed potions and maintain their intended effects is to have each primary ingredient with exactly the same secondary substance: Albedo. Potions de Sorceleurs Italic text in Effect column reflect the in-game text on the medallion area when a potion is used. | Increases resistance to acid and acid-based poisons. Acid resistance increased by 70% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Sang noir || 32px|center|effect icon || Sang noir | | Turns imbiber's blood into poison; blood becomes lethal to monsters which drink it. Monsters feeding on Geralt die immediately | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | élevée |- | 32px|center|Blizzard || 32px|center|effect icon || Blizzard | | Boosts reflexes and reaction time, improving chance of parrying and evading attacks. Dodge Efficiency increased by 50%; Parry Efficiency increased by 50% | align="center" | 0.3 hrs (20 min) | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Chat || 32px|center|effect icon || Chat | | Grants vision in total darkness.Seeing in the dark | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | faible |- | 32px|center|Infusion de Vries || 32px|center|effect icon || Infusion de Vries | | Makes hidden opponents visible. Advanced night vision; Ability to detect invisible beings; Ability to see through walls | align="center" | 1 hr | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Exelcio || 32px|center|effect icon || Exelcio | | Greatly increases maximum Vitality. Maximum Vitality doubled | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | très élevée |- | 32px|center|Loriot Doré || 32px|center|effect icon || Loriot Doré | || Increases resistance to poison. Neutralizes the effects of any previously imbibed poisons. Poison resistance increased by 70% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Baiser || 32px|center|effect icon || Baiser | | Increases resistance to bleeding; stanches any current bleeding. Resistance to Bleeding increased by 70% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Forêt de Maribor || || Forêt de Maribor | | Significantly increases maximum Endurance. Maximum Endurance increased by 50% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Parfum || || Parfum | | Upon consumption - Alcohol Intoxication (for a few seconds) : Attack efficiency reduced by 50%. Should really only be used as a gift. Contains alcohol, lots of it. Can be sold for 20 | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | faible |- | 32px|center|Philtre de Petri || || Philtre de Petri | | Increases the intensity of Signs. Sign intensity inceased by 50% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | très élevée |- | 32px|center|Pie-Grièche || 32px|center|effect icon || Pie-Grièche | | Inflicts pain on assailants during combat. Critical effect Pain inflicted on foes wounding Geralt | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | élevée |- | 32px|center|Hirondelle || 32px|center|effect icon || Hirondelle | | Significantly increases Vitality regeneration. Modestly accelerates Vitality regeneration | align="center" | 2 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Chat-huant || 32px|center|effect icon || Chat-huant | | Significantly increases Endurance regeneration. Significantly accelerates Endurance regeneration | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Tonnerre || 32px|center|effect icon || Tonnerre | | Increases damage inflicted on opponents but makes dodging and parrying impossible. Damage inflicted increased by 100%; Dodge efficiency reduced to 50%; Parry efficiency reduced to 50% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | élevée |- | 32px|center|Miel Blanc || 32px|center|effect icon || Miel Blanc | | Reduces Toxicity to zero and cancels the effects of other potions | align="center" | Immédiate | align="center" | None |- | 32px|center|Décocté de Raffard le Blanc || 32px|center|effect icon || Décocté de Raffard le Blanc | | Immediately restores some lost Vitality. Can be sold for 40 | align="center" | Immédiate | align="center" | élevée |- | 32px|center|Saule || 32px|center|effect icon || Saule | | This potion grants immunity to the stun and knockdown effects. Immunity to Stun and Knockdown effects | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | élevée |- | 32px|center|Larmes d'Epouse || 32px|center|effect icon || Larmes d'Epouse | | Neutralizes the effects of alcohol intoxication i.e. drunkenness not toxicity. Can be sold for 20 | align="center" | Immédiate | align="center" | faible |- | 32px|center|Loup || 32px|center|effect icon || Loup | | Increases chance of a critical hit. Chance of inflicting critical effect Precise Hit increased by 50% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |- | 32px|center|Glouton || 32px|center|effect icon || Glouton | | Wolverine increases damage inflicted when a witcher's Vitality falls below half. Upon consumption - Intoxication: Attack efficiecny reduced by 50% | align="center" | 8 hrs | align="center" | moyenne |} Élixirs Spéciaux || Sécrétions de Dagon || Allows you to acquire the « Vrai courage » Strength upgrade. |- | || Elixir d'oeil d'épouvanteur || || Oeil d'épouvanteur || Grants 1 Bronze talent. |- | || Elixir de coeur de golem || || Coeur d'obsidienne de golem || Allows you to acquire the « Apparition de la lune » Intelligence upgrade. |- | || Elixir de cerbère || || Trace de l'au-delà || Grants 1 Silver talent. |- | || Elixir Courroux de kikimorrhe || || Nerf de kikimorrhe royale || Allows you to acquire the « Mutation » Stamina upgrade. |- | || Elixir de coeur de koshchey || || Coeur de koshchey || Grants 1 Gold talent. |- | || Elixir Inspiration de strige || || Coeur de strige || Grants 1 Silver and 1 Bronze talent. |- | || Elixir Ire de loup-garou || || Poil de loup-garou || Allows you to acquire the « Prédateur » Dexterity upgrade. |- | || Elixir de venin de zeugle || || Venin de zeugle || Grants 1 Silver and 1 Gold talent. |} Autres Elixirs || A strong drug with a long duration | Upon consumption - Pass out instantly |- | | Remède contre la lycanthrope | inconnus | Objet de quête uniquement pour Vincent, fabriqué par Kalkstein | Might cure Vincent |- | | Médicament pour Triss || || Objet de quête uniquement pour Triss, fabriqué par Geralt | Cures Triss and only Triss |- | 32px|center|Mouette Immaculée || Mouette Immaculée || || Alchemical base used to make other potions. Mild witchers' hallucinogen. |''Intoxication: Attack efficiency reduced by 50%'' |- | || Élixir ratté || toutes autres combinaisons || N'essayez même pas de boire! (au moins sauvegardez votre partie) ||Effet au hazard: empoisonnement, aveuglement, douleur, mort subite |} Liens * Huiles * Explosifs Catégorie:Elixirs Catégorie:Alchimie cs:Elixíry de:Tränke en:Potions es:Pociones it:Pozioni lt:Eleksyrai hu:Főzetek pl:Eliksiry ru:Эликсиры